Who can stop the pain?
by colbiecailatrox
Summary: Their parents are alive, but they have an awful life and want to run away. Their mother has a mental illness... or so they think...
1. The plan

The first chapter from the series of unfortunate events I made up. It has a bit of a twist though their parents didn't die. Everyone hates them including their parents but their mom is a bit weird so they are not sure about her. The only people who like them are themselves.

**That was the only thing her parents ever liked her for: being old and able to understand things. Though when violet smiled at the comment (only when she's in a good mood) her father stared at her then walked up to her and said "you think you're the only perfect child in the family? You know there's also claus too he reads much more then you ever will. Then Claus smiles and her father walks up to him and says "well looks like I have 2 selfish children in this family and Sunny well Sunny is only 2. She can't do that much other than bite off my extra piece of wood when I'm building something." Then he walks into his den and mumbles something like: They're causing me way to much stress, I need a psychiatrist or maybe I'm working too hard for them" and her mother walks up and says "darlings (she is a bit crazy so they weren't sure if she liked them or not and they asked her and she said "Of course I like grass hoppers! And that was the end of the conversation with their mother. Sometimes when they're really mad at their dad they think their dad only married her because she's rich. Anyways on with the passage) you're going to be alone for awhile because you and your dad are going …………..uh……….out. Yeah we're going out that's what were doing….. out….. Mmhmm. And she walked away leaving the children standing there all of them were too afraid to go ask their dad if it was true. So they went back to their rooms and stayed there think about all that just happened violet tied her hair up and started think of an invention that could make her parents nicer. She couldn't think of anything that would do it so she went to talk to Claus about running away and becoming scientists and just as she came in Claus's door she saw him……….throwing a few books into his fire place and crying. Violet's jaw hit the ground when she first saw him. When he finally noticed her after throwing a few more in he said "father never like me reading he never did and he hates you making inventions so he should've come to your room all ready. He also said if we didn't we can find a new source to get food." Violet started to cry and she saw sunny crying and holding her favorite blanket so she picked her up and rocked her as gently as she could. Then she said to Claus I presume he doesn't like sunny biting anything does he?" No he actually hates it" and he threw a few more readable books in the burning hot fire. Violet cried while she saw him do so. Then she said "Claus, I've made a plan to get out of here and become scientists." Claus looked at her with teary eyes and ran up to her and hugged her than said "lets hear this wonderful plan" Violet smiled then said "wait how do you know what my plan is if I haven't even told you it yet?" Claus smiled "I have my ways" They both smiled and violet then said "ok this i- before she could even finish her sentence count Olaf (their horrible, makes them do a billion chores in a day, skinny, evil, hardly feeds them of an uncle)and their father burst into the room and say "why my dear children, looks like your wonderful uncle Olaf will be taking you to the orphanage to stay there forever while me and your wonderful mother will run off to Florida to get away from this rat race. The children stared at him blankly. What do you not want to go? The children just stared at them then Claus trembled to say "wi-i-wi "just spit it out boy" their father-or-not-father "Will we get food?" Said Claus as clearly as he could. Well of course not you'll have to earn your food it's not like we got you a first class orphanage." Oh and before you go, just to let you know your mother is pregnant but we're keeping this one. Hopefully they're not as weak as you are. Violet stared at him coldly and said "I hate you, in fact we all hate you. We wish you were never part of our lives, you've been nothing but rude to everyone in this broken-up family and especially mother. You know she has problems but you won't take her to a doctor and in fact she probably hates you too deep down inside. And I'm actually glad we're going to an orphanage, so we can get away from you and our horrible count Olaf. Claus let's go, somebody here has to work out some problems." And with that Claus got up got his suitcase quickly and left with violet but just as she walked out she stomped on her pretend father and her horrible count Olaf. When they left her father was looking down and count Olaf said "are you ok Sam?" And Sam kept looking down then started saying something quietly then louder and louder. The words he said was "the eye, the tower, the eye, the tower." And violet and Claus were watching and they heard exactly what he said and violet took Claus by the hand and ran to their room and said "remember that time when we were staying at count Olaf's house? Well remember when he said don't go up in the tower and he had those tattoos of an eye on his foot and right after mom looked at the eye she started acting weird and she still is? I think Sam and Olaf are conspired in some type of club where they make some type of machine that does different types of things to people!" Claus gasped and said you're right that's probably what happened to mom!!!!!And before they could say anything else Olaf crashed down the door and said "you are 100% right that's what we do and that's what your father- "He's not are father!" Claus said "whatever Sam then that's exactly what he wanted to do to you." Well we're not going." Claus said. "Oh ya?"Olaf took out a gun and grabbed violet and said "you coming now?" Claus simply said "no" "CLAUS!" Violet screamed! Olaf shot but all that came out was……………………………**

You want more? I'll be making another chapter very soon so stay tuned!

**Sincerely, **

**Emma Humeniuk**


	2. The truth comes out

Hi everyone!! Someone FINALLY reviewed, so now I'm writing my second chapter. I'm really sorry about how you couldn't read the last one. I'll make this one easier to read!!

All that came out of Olaf's gun was…………….nothing. There were no bullets in the gun at all. Olaf's face darkened and Violet with her eyes closed tightly and tears in her eyes slowly opened them enough to see that nothing had come out and her brother, who was holding sunny tightly and ducked down who now was slowly getting up to see that Violet was ok and that she looked relieved to still be alive but mad at her brother for almost killing her.

When Klaus saw that Violet was looking at him madly he looked down sad and Violet reached out to touch his hand with her trembling hand. Once he felt it he looked up and smiled shyly at Violet and she smiled sadly at him because she was being choked with Olaf's arm. While this was all going on Olaf's face was still dark but he was looking down now.

Klaus and Violet both knew what he was doing because when they stayed at his house he sometimes would do it so they kept asking him and finally he told the "why do you care?! I'm thinking of old memories! Keep scrubbing the floor!" But in this occasion they didn't know why he was doing it right now. By now he had let go of Violet and she had gone to her brother. Sunny then burst out "gewh!" which probably meant "mommy! I want my mommy!"

Violet then took sunny and tried her hardest to rock her just like her mother did. Sunny finally calmed down now but was still a bit frantic because of the scary look Olaf had on his face. Then, suddenly out of no where their mother appeared with a gun in her hand and pointing it to Olaf's face and said "get away from my children you filthy wretch!"

Olaf then slowly turned to her and said "you never were crazy were you? You just pretended you were so your husband wouldn't hurt you. You felt so bad not being able to talk to your children like a normal mother did you?" Tears started to well up in their mother's eyes. "I wanted what was best for them so they wouldn't have to face their dad hurting me a-a" Their mother started to cry so deeply that Violet and Klaus ran up to her sand started to hug her. "I'm so sorry children, I really am."

They're mother stuttered. "It's not your fault mother, its Sam's." Violet cried breathlessly. "I know but I should have told you what I was doing before I did it! When you children used to ask me if I loved you I never knew what to say so all I said was "Of course I like grass hoppers", it was the only thing I could ever say to convince anybody that I had problems." "Well let's get this over with then, were wasting time not killing him, he doesn't deserve to live this long." said Klaus. "Go ahead, shoot him." Olaf snickered then said "he he he. You won't be able to kill me, Sam and I made sure that there were no bullets left in any of the guns." "Um, no you didn't, you understand that this whole thing was planned out don't you? I've planning this day out for 3 and half years now." Olaf's expression changed from evil and mischievous to wide eyed and scared. Mary, their mother, snickered and then laughed. "Wow Olaf, I actually thought you were smarter than that, you know to figure it out.

Your stupid brain washing machine didn't work at all, I can't believe that first you and Sam were stupid enough to even think that it would work. Second you we-" Klaus interrupted her and said "ok he knows what he did, I hate him too so lets get this over with and kill him." His mother still had her mouth open from talking and looked over at Klaus and smiled then said "I know sweetie I'm just giving him some time to think about what will happen if he dies."

"What will happen mother?" Klaus asked. "You tell him Olaf." Suddenly, sunny shouted "mam art y ar" which meant in human language "mommy is joking nothing will happen if he dies, we'll all just celebrate!" Klaus and Violet quickly glanced at each other and exchanged looks to tell each other what they're thinking. Sunny was so afraid that she screamed and jumped into Violets arms.

Violet quickly caught her and bundled her up because she felt very cold, this is what happens to sunny when she thinks she has a hunch but not sure if its right and frightened what might happen next. Well, it sure is something frightening what happened next because you probably won't even believe me.

Well here go's nothing. Mary, their mother looked at violet with a worried look on her face. Violet explained that that happens sometimes because she scared. By now everyone was looking at Violet and sunny, but while this was all going on Olaf grabbed the gun and shot as much as he could at Mary, but……….

Hey guys, I hope this ones easier to read!!

Now go on and press that pretty little button down there!!!!


	3. Is this the end for us?

Hey readers, message is at the bottom. Please read. I am very sorry.

_Olaf grabbed the gun and shot as much as he could at Mary, but… _

This time it was Sunny's water gun that Violet had made for her in the summer when she was "oh so hot". Olaf, surprised, shot again. This time it shot Sunny in the eye. She started to sob, so Violet and Mary picked her up, gently rocking her back and forth. Everyone stood there in silence for a moment listening to Mary say "Shhh its ok." Olaf looked at the gun, then looked at them.

"I uh I how did th-" but before he could finish his sentence in walks Sam. "What happened in here? I heard a gun- Mary. I didn't kno-" but before he could finish HIS sentence Mary says " Yes I'm alive Sam and I am NOT crazy. Your stupid machine didn't work AT ALL. I love my children and I'm not going to put up with acting like this anymore."

"But – how- Olaf did y-." Sam spits out. "I thought-I didn't know." "Were so sorry Mary

I am dead serious…..NOT Olaf the window now!" Sam shouts.

Olaf attempts to unlock the window but fails so he grabs the water gun and smashes it through the window and jumps. Sam follows behind. He's about to jumps when Mary hands Sunny to Violet and runs up and grabs his shirt. Sam turns. "What?" " I HATE YOU" and she pushes him down. Instead of falling on to their deck with Olaf, he lands face first and his arm twists backward. His nose starts bleeding and he shouts that he thinks he broke his arm.

Violet and Sunny and Claus rush to the window and look down to see their father face first on their pavement deck with his nose bleeding and his arm twisted. Violet looks at her mother and now fully understands the pain she had to go through for 15 years of her life and then pushing her ex-husband off the window to fall face first on pavement. Mary sits down and sobs. Violet joins next, then Sunny.

Claus just stands there looking at Olaf help Sam up and to his car. As Claus watches them he thinks about having a real father so when he was younger they could watch baseball even though Claus detests it he would have done anything to have a normal father that loved and cared for him and always would.

He then turns around and asks what they're crying about. Mary answers first. "Everything. How I've ruined my kids lives, how I lived through pain my whole life,

How I just pushed my ex-husband out the window and almost killed him."

Violet answered next. " How our ex-father pretty much wants to kill us and how he almost died but I don't know why I'm even sad since he wouldn't have cared if **I** died."

Sunny answered last. " Afyuggjf nujfjhjurhuw ." This means "My daddy hates me and my eye still hurts from the water gun."

Claus started crying. "I'm crying cause I lost half of my book collection and my ex-father hates me and how I always feel like part of me is missing without a proper father."

So all of them sat there and cried. They cried until they're eyes were raw. Then Mary stood up and said " Well, we are still humans and we need to eat. It's 7 o'clock and we haven't eaten all day." " MOTHER! THEY'RE BACK!" Violet shouts.

Mary turns to look out the window. "THEY'RE BACK!" violet shouts again, louder.

What will happen next?

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in like, a year almost. I am off of school for the next 3 weeks, so I will be updating WAY more often. Again, I am very sorry and I hope you all don't hate me!**

**6 reviews unlock chapter 4.**


End file.
